


Bill bakes Dipper a Pie

by theduck_god



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Apple Pie, Character Death, Drabble, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Pie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 21:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4581516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theduck_god/pseuds/theduck_god
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill baked a pie for Dipper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bill bakes Dipper a Pie

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first billdip fic, so go easy on me. It's also unbeta'd. If I made any mistakes, please tell me.

“Hey bill.” Mabel called.

Bill took his eyes from the upside down newspaper, and looked up at Mabel while sitting down at a small chair. “Whats up, shooting star.” He said.

“Where’s dipper?” She asked the demon.

The demon looked back to his paper and said “Yeah, um about that..”

 

ten minutes ago

 

"Happy one month anniversary, pine tree!" Bill shouted while he slammed the door open. In his hands was a golden crust pie.

On the other side of the door was Dipper laying down on his small twin bed. He was reading the third journal, looking to make sense what the author was explaining.

Dipper looked up at the demon and gave him a sweet smile. "Thanks, Bill. Although that was unnecessary."

"Who cares!" Bill said in a loud voice. "I baked you a pie!" He hurried himself towards the younger man.

Just when Dipper was about to speak, Bill shoved a piece of the pie in. The boy munched the pie, and when the flavor hits his tongue. It threw him off guard. As soon as he could, Dipper swallowed the pie and told his boyfriend the news "this is delicious! I didn't know you could bake!"

"Well there is a lot of things you don't know about me. Anyway I need you in the kitchen." Bill said in a stressed tone.

"What?" Dipper asked.

"No time to explain." Bill sets the pie down on the bed and ran out with dipper.

The younger man followed the demon to the kitchen and found the whole room engulfed in flames. "What in the world happen ?! Dipper screamed.

"I'm not going to lie. " bill said in a calm tone, while Dipper is just freaking out. The demon pulled out a plate of unbaked dough with a single raw apple in the middle. "This was the pie I 'baked', the other one was something I materialized."

"How did you even got it on fire!" Dipper asked him in a panicked voice.

"I don't know!" Bill said. "I was chopping the apple but I kept losing a finger! So I used magic to chop it, and all the sudden the room started burning!"

"Oh my god, what should we do!" Dipper began to hyperventilate as he watched the fire began to cover more surface area.

Bill just shrugged his shoulders, like it was nothing. Maybe an accident with his spells, even though he never failed a spell which is strange. To make things even stranger, bill saw someone behind the stressed pine tree. That is when he knew the fire wasn't an accident.

The man behind him reeked of dirt and decomposition. He wore a long robe with a hood up to cover his face, his hands were bones ,holding a large long scythe .

'Fuck, not now.' Bill swore in his mind and caught the attention of the hooded man. He looked at Bill and pulled up his hand to show the demon. The man moved his fingers in grace to uncover a sign, the famous middle finger.

He closed his fist when the demon swore again in his mind. The stranger looked at the frantic boy, and just stared at him. Not a second to waste ,Bill took his fingers out, and was ready to snap the unknown man away. This strange man was a threat.

But the demon wasn't quick enough, the hooded man pushed dipper into the fire. Seconds turned to hours when he saw dipper falling fast into the fire. The man in black raised his large scythe and stabbed it into the boy's body. That is when Bill knew that dipper is dead.

The hooded man took the scythe out of dipper's body. There wasn't any blood on the weapon, just light refracting on the metal. Bill blinked and time started to go faster, dipper laid on the hot floor covered in flames, and the man was gone.

"So that is how your brother died." Bill said to Mabel.

Mabel couldn't lift her jaws up, she was in the middle of sadness, anger, and confusion. "Bill....." She whispered but was completely cut off by the knocks on the door.

"I'll get it."Bill saw this as an opportunity to leave Mabel alone so she could take it in. Telling your brother was dead ten minutes ago, is quite traumatizing . He stood up from his chair, and began walking towards the main entrance

Bill arrived at the door and pulled it open. He found no one at his doorsteps, but a small letter. He took the letter in and closed the door. He flipped to the back of the letter so he could find out who is it for.

It didn't say who is it for and who gave it. So Bill found it a privilege to open it. He would open it anyway if it was for Dipper, Mabel, or anyone else. Bill took out the paper inside it and unfolded it. On the paper lies only three words in the middle.

'We're breaking up.'

**Author's Note:**

> Never let Bill bake a pie ever again.
> 
> Tumblr: http://theduck-god.tumblr.com/
> 
> If enough people like this, i might continue it. This fic is based from here https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CxWLJi-zMFY


End file.
